Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie
Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Space Sheriff Gavan: The Movie is a crossover between Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger and Uchuu Keiji Gavan, the original Metal Heroes series in 1982. It premiered on January 21st, 2012. Though Super Sentai series normally have a team up with the previous one in January, Gokaiger's team up with Tensou Sentai Goseiger, Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, premiered in June as the 35th anniversary movie of Super Sentai. The catchphrase of the movie is Kenji Ohba stars as Retsu Ichijouji aka Gavan, along with his 'Super Sentai roles, Shirou Akebono (Battle Kenya) and Daigorou Oume (DenziBlue). The heroes of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters ''also make a cameo appearance in the film. Production Kamen Rider producer, Shinichirô Shirakura (Kabuto, Decade) was asked by a fan on Twitter if there would be a Metal Hero 30th Anniversary movie in which he replied in English, "That's a good question." Hiroshi Watari, who played Gavan's successor, Space Sheriff Sharivan, has confirmed that his character will not appear. Tetsu Inada, who voices Doggie Kruger (DekaMaster), who was stated to be Gavan's friend in the pamphlet for ''Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, has also confirmed his character will not appear. Toei producer Taka-aki Utsunomiya has stated that the intention of the movie is to "go beyond the boundaries of the series and seek a truly meaningful collaboration". Kenji Ohba (now 56 years old) who first started in the business as a suit actor will reprise his classic role as Retsu Ichijou aka Gavan. Filming began in October. "An interesting theme in my performance is about learning how to overcome the passage of time and have the courage!" said Ohba. Commenting on his younger co-stars, Ohba said, "I have a thick face, while they're all younger and clean-faced, and yet they're more serious and less easygoing than I was at their age." Ryota Ozawa, who plays GokaiRed's alter-ego Captain Marvelous, praised his co-star by saying "Mr. Ohba is not a reluctant man. You can learn a lot from him." Synopsis The legendary Space Sheriff Gavan is hired by the Space Empire Zangyack to capture the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. However, Gavan himself is captured by Gavan Bootleg and is trapped in the worst prison in the universe. The Gokaigers resolve to rescue the sheriff from the prison and join forces with him to fight Gavan Bootleg. Plot http://www.rangerboard.com/showpost.php?p=3966975&postcount=3026 Plot details The movie begins with the Gokai Galleon being attacked by Gavan's ship, the Dolgiran.Though Captain Marvelous and the Gokaigers claim they are under the purview of Special Police Dekaranger, Gavan easily defeats and apprehends them. It is revealed however, that their captors are actually Zangyack in disguise, and the general Uibaru is really the action commander Makuu Prison Chief Ashrada http://www.rangerboard.com/showpost.php?p=3967879&postcount=3126 Booklet details with Gavan Bootleg. The real Gavan, however appears to rescue them, giving them back their Mobirates. GoZyuDrill appears and rescues the crew. Gavan, however, is captured and is brought to what is purportedly the most reviled prison in the universe. Marvelous notes to the Gokaiger crew that Gavan had encouraged him in a moment in his life when he was in utter danger, in effect saving him. Basco ta Jolokia appears to tell them about the prison where Gavan was brought. He leaves the Gokaigers to try and figure out how to get there. Oddly, they see a man who appears to be Gavan, walking while talking to a Panda. Gai notes that it's not Gavan, but rather the ranger, Battle Kenya. Soon, DenziBlue appears. While Luka notes their similarities in appearance to Gavan, Gai dismisses her comment. However, somehow, they get the idea to use the Battle Kenya and DenziBlue Ranger Keys to generate a portal leading to the prison, which they break into and discover that villains and former villains such as Jealousto, Bae, Vancuria, Dark Shadow, the remnants of Gaiark, and others are being held captive. With the Gokai Galleon abandoned, Basco makes his way inside, but is stopped by the Tokumei Sentai Go-Bustershttp://www.rangerboard.com/showpost.php?p=3968572&postcount=3174 Plot details. The Gokaigers free the inmates when Gormin attack. Gai and Joe take them on by transforming into boxing rangers DenziBlue and Go-On Gold while their teammates try to find Gavan. They discovered he is being tortured by Gavan Bootleg. The Zangyack use the portals to delay the Gokaigers. With each door now a portal to other locations. Doc and Luka fight the family of the Sneak Brothers while Ahim fights another Zangyack near the ocean. Marvelous finds Gavan and defeats Gavan Bootleg for now, paying Gavan back for saving him years ago. The team regroup in the prison, and use a Silver Charge Rising Strike through the "portals" that destroys most of the Zangyack present. Having returned to Earth, Gavan battles Gavan Bootleg while the Gokaigers fight the Ashrada. They activate all-pink, all-white and all-red Gokai Changes and Gavan finishes Gavan Bootleg off. The Gokaigers defeat the Action Commander Ashrada. However, he grows in size and uses telekinesis to attack with buildings. The Gokaigers summon Engine Machalcon and together they form Kanzen GokaiOh, which then surfs around on the back of Gavan's ship in Dragon mode. However, Ashrada is still alive. Thus GokaiRed and Gavan exit their mecha, and positioning themselves atop the dragon's head, execute a combined Final Wave. Having won the battle, Gavan takes the time to tell Marvelous that he's proud of what he has become. Not just as a pirate, but a good man. Battle Kenya and DenziBlue join in the reverie. An eerie voice requests the heroes to all transform together, soon the Gokaigers return their respective keys and they all transform. We see Gavan pose with DenziBlue and Battle Kenya. Gai's excitement gets the best of him and he hounds them for autographs. Characters Gokaigers Gavan Returning Legends Allies *Navi *Machalcon *Chida Nikku Villains *Makku Prison Chief Ashrada *Gavan Bootleg *Basco ta Jolokia *Sally Former Villains *Trinoid 12: Yatsudenwani (Abaranger) *Phantom Spy Vancuria (Magiranger) *Dark Shadow Syndicate (Boukenger) **Gekkou of Illusions **Shizuka of the Wind *Fierce Beast Fly-Fist Bae (Gekiranger) *Three Gaiark Ministers (Go-Onger) **Earth Pollution Minister Baron Yogorex de Stein **Air Pollution Minister Kitaneidas **Water Pollution Minister Kegalesia *Evil Spirits Leaders (Goseiger) **Great King Mons Drake **Kingugon of the Bigfoot **Robogōgu of the 10-sai *Jealousto (Gokaiger) *Elder Sneak Brother (Gokaiger) Cast * Captain Marvelous: ** Captain Marvelous (Child): Tatsuomi Hamada * Joe Gibken: * Luka Millfy: * Don "Doc" Dogoier: * Ahim de Famille: * Gai Ikari: * Retsu Ichijouji, Shirou Akebono, Daigorou Oume: * Basco ta Jolokia: * Sally (Voice): Toru Omura * Navi (Voice): * Machalcon (Voice): * Shizuka of the Wind: Mami Yamasaki * Gekkou of Illusions (Voice): Ginga Banjo * Earth Pollution Minister Baron Yogorex de Stein (Voice): Kiyoyuki Yanada * Air Pollution Minister Kitaneidas (Voice): Mitsuaki Madono * Water Pollution Minister Kegalesia: Nao Oikawa * Fierce Beast Fly-Fist Bae (Voice): Akira Ishida * Jealousto (Voice): Takahiro Sakurai * Elder Sneak Brother (Voice): Shigeru Chiba * Trinoid 12: Yatsudenwani (Voice):Kyosei Tsukui * Great King Mons Drake (Voice): Shōzō Iizuka * Makuin of the Blob (Voice): Chafurin * Robogōgu of the 10-sai (Voice): Jūrōta Kosugi * Weeval: Shiro Sano * Red Buster (Voice): Katsuhiro Suzuki * Blue Buster (Voice): Ryouma Baba * Yellow Buster (Voice): Arisa Komiya * Narration, Mobirates Voice, Gokai Sabre Voice, Gokai Gun Voice, Gokai Cellular Voice, Gokai Spear Voice, Gokai Galleon Buster Voice: Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Space Sheriff Gavan: The Movie: **GokaiRed - GoseiRed, PteraRanger, Big One, AkaRanger **GokaiBlue - DenziBlue, Pink Flash, DekaBreak, Red Racer **GokaiYellow - HurricaneYellow, BoukenPink, GaoWhite, Princess ShinkenRed **GokaiGreen - Battle Kenya, FivePink, AbareKiller, OhRed **GokaiPink - GoseiPink, MegaPink, GekiChopper, MagiRed **GokaiSilver - Go-On Gold, DynaPink, KibaRanger, TimeFire *This is the first time that male Gokaigers change into Pink Rangers. As a result, this is the first glimpse of a male Pink Ranger in all of Super Sentai. **This also marks the first time Marvelous, Don, and Gai transform into female Rangers. *Second all-white Gokai Change, with the first being from Changing Courage into Magic. In both cases, the Big One and GaoWhite Keys are used, the latter of which is used by Luka twice. Trivia *This is the second time a Super Sentai series has physically crossed over with a series from another Tokusatsu franchise, the first being the crossover between Samurai Sentai Shinkenger and Kamen Rider Decade. **While'' JAKQ Dengekitai vs. Goranger'' mentioned other Tokusatsu heroes fighting alongside them, none of then actually showed up alongside the two Sentai teams. *Two characters from this movie have already appeared in a previous Gokaiger movie: **Daigorou Oume of Denshi Sentai Denziman returns from Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle where he gave the Denziman Greater Power to the Gokaiger. **Water Pollution Minister Kegalesia of Engine Sentai Go-Onger returns from Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger The Movie: The Flying Ghost Ship, where she was a member of G3 Princess alongside Saki Rouyama and Miu Sutou. External links *Official website *Toei website *Orends Range: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Gavan Confirmed *Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Space Sheriff Gavan: The Movie at the Metal Heroes Wiki References Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai Team Up Category:Metal Heroes